Bernd
"...I don't care if I don't get anything out of it. '' ''I don't care if there is no meaning behind this. '' ''I'm doing what I'm doing simply because I want to. I want to see if I myself can believe in the path I've chosen. ...That's right. I think about it, I've decided this for a long time already.To protect Ange. It doesn't matter if Ange is human or vampire. If I can weather through this, I might just be content with myself for once." ''--Bernd to D'' Bernd is one of the main protagonists in the RPG game: Fantasy Maiden's Odd Hideout. A young vampire hunter in training. He cares deeply for Ange and will do anything to protect her. And he is in love with Ange Appearance Bernd is a young boy with black hair and golden, cat-like eyes. He seems to bear a resemblance to his ancestor D. His bloodline is from that of a human and a vampire, resulting him and possibly previous generations to share characteristics of a vampire. Hence, his peculiar eyes and sharp teeth. As for his attire, he wears a white collared shirt, topping it with a dark blue, sleeveless one, accented with dark red linings and black and gold triangle patterns. His pants are of the same color as his shirt and wears brown boots over it. On his waist, is a brown, leather belt, strapped to it is a knife, used for when he is hunting along with his gun. To top it all off, he wears a black hooded cloak. Personality Bernd is depicted to be as a determined and protective boy, especially to Ange. Because his father never listens to him, he grew to hate his parent. His hatred only grew when he found out that Ange will be executed since she turned into a wolf. During his encounter with his father, the latter described him as selfish, childish, and far from being a grown up, stating that he didn't lock Ange up for her sake, but for Bernd's own selfish desire. His demeanor's change depends on what the player will choose when nearing the ending. If the player chooses "I want to protect Ange." then he will stop at nothing to keep her locked in the house and away from danger. However, this results him in getting killed once Ange completely loses her sanity. If he chooses "I want to get stronger!" He finally learns the true meaning of his father's words: "To be strong, is to face reality." He becomes more mature and vows to kill Ange if she ever returns to the village once a considerable amount of years have passed. Finally, if he chooses "I don't know." he gains the courage to face the path he chose. He wanted to do things of his own accord, because he 'wants' to, not because he 'needed' or 'it is his duty' to do it. Relationships ~Ange ~Cynthia ~D Gallery Main Menu 2.png Bernd Introduction.png Blood.png|''Don't be afraid...'' Treat.png|''The one that shall become a delicious treat?'' Why.png|''Please kill me...'' Ange and Ber.png Dont Cry.png Everyone.png Halves(2).png|''Let's do halves!'' Choice.png|''What am I supposed to do?'' Grown Up.png|Normal End Have a Sweet Dream.png Save.png|''Ange!'' The End.png|''Together Forever'' Resolve.png|Bernd's Resolve in Becoming Stronger bernd twitter.png bernd and gun.png|Bernd with his gun little bernd talksprite.png|Little Bernd Kabedon.png Height chart.png Fancy ange and bernd.png Bernd sketch.png new years crossover.png|New Year's bernd and ange donuts.png Category:Vampire Category:Male Characters Category:Dhampir